Serendipia
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: "Mientras entrenan, le tira al suelo un mínimo de tres veces. En esa, y en todas las ocasiones siguientes. (Alphonse mentiría si dijera que no está un poco enamorado.)"


**Disclaimer: Ojalá tuviera yo la cabeza de Arakawa, para poder crear algo la mitad de bueno que Fullmetal Alchemist. Pero nada de esto es mío.**

 **Advertencias: -**

 **Notas: Terminé esto hace siglos, pero no me había decidido a subirlo hasta ahora...Así que aquí va. Para Chapa, porque años después sigue estando ahí para mí.**

 **Serendipia.**

 _serendipia_

 _1\. f. Hallazgo valioso que se produce de manera accidental o casual._

La primera vez que ve a May Chang después de años, ella ha dejado de ser una niña y ha empezado a parecer más una princesa: Ropa de gala y seda y oro y Xiao May al hombro y una sonrisa que es exactamente la misma a la que él recordaba en la pequeña ensangrentada que dio todo por un país al que ni siquiera pertenecía.

Alphonse abre la boca. La vuelve a cerrar. Los ojos de May brillan cuando avanza hacia él, y tras la euforia y la emoción aún puede captar una pizca de la adoración que la caracterizaba.

May grita su nombre. Las doncellas que la acompañan son más rápidas, sorprendentemente -y quizá por el impedimento de las ropas de ella, que _decididamente_ no pueden ser cómodas- y no tardan en lanzarse contra él.

Alphonse está un poco ocupado intentando no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

* * *

Así que. Al parecer los ojos y el cabello dorados son algo así como, _sagrados_ en Xing.

May tiene la decencia de explicárselo justo después de lograr quitarle a sus doncellas de encima, asegurándose luego de regañarlas por mostrar semejantes modales ante "un invitado del Emperador, chicas, ¿es que os habéis criado en un arrozal?".

(A Alphonse aún le resulta algo raro, eso de no ser simplemente el huesped de "Ling", pero supone que puede acostumbrarse a ello.)

—Es por el sabio del Oeste. —susurra ella, mientras caminan por los amplios pasillos del palacio imperial, un buen palmo de distancia entre sus brazos. May está sonriendo, y aunque el gesto no es _exactamente_ tan abierto como el de antes, aún consigue que un zoológico dormido empiece a desperezarse en el estómago de Al. — Muchos aún creen que semejante combinación quedó extinta con él, pero casi todos los protagonistas de las leyendas siguen siendo descritos así.

—Oh. —Al intenta, en vano, ocultar la sonrisa pícara que se desliza por sus labios. —Entonces tiene sentido que quisieras pedir matrimonio a mi hermano aún antes de conocerl-¡Auch! ¡May!

La aludida aparta la mano con la que le había pellizcado, las mejillas sonrojadas y expresión ofendida. Ha hinchado las mejillas, y se asemeja un poco a un hámster.

—¡No me obligues a mandar que te encarcelen, Alphonse!

Él tiene que esconder la risa con la mano, pero por el modo en el que brillan los ojos de ella, está bastante seguro de que no le ha pasado desapercibido.

* * *

Alphonse, Jerso y Zampano pasan en el palacio al menos seis meses. Ling cena con ellos, cuando puede permitírselo, y en ocasiones se dedica -con tono fastidiado y expresión monótona- a presentarles aquí y allá a personalidades importantes que insisten en conocer a quienes el Emperador mantiene como sus invitados. A Alphonse no le pasa desapercibido que el príncipe parece haber perdido parte de la exuberante personalidad que le caracterizaba, ojeras bajo sus ojos y titubeos en sus sonrisas. Cuando pregunta a May sobre el tema, ella encoge los hombros.

—Dejamos una guerra atrás en Amestris. —dice, jugando con la taza de exquisita porcelana que contiene su té de hierbas. —Pero sólo teníamos una nueva ante nosotros. La sucesión no fue tan pacífica como a él le gusta hacer creer de cara al exterior.

Sus doncellas, siempre calladas y respetuosas alrededor de Alphonse desde aquella primera regañina, se remueven con cierta incomodidad ante ese comentario. El chico les lanza una mirada titubeante, pero todas ellas desvían la mirada en silencio.

Son jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. Del clan Chang, todas ellas. Huérfanas de guerra, la mayoría. La más pequeña debe tener como doce, y es sorprendentemente parecida a May la primera vez que Al la vio, todo ganas de abrazar y necesidad de contacto físico. Un poco como él mismo tras recuperar su cuerpo, también.

—Ling no lo tuvo fácil. Incluso con el favoritismo del anterior emperador... —May niega con la cabeza. — La situación ni siquiera es especialmente estable ahora mismo. Tiene demasiadas ideas nuevas.

Y él supone que es cierto, por supuesto. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo con Ling como para entender que está frustrado, y no es raro verle pasear por los pasillos entre susurros ofendidos para sí mismo. O para Lan Fan.

A veces, el joven emperador se para y sus ojos viajan hasta el dorso de su mano. Alphonse _entiende_ , pero prefiere callarse.

—Pero mantenéis el apoyo del príncipe de los Li, ¿no es cierto? —ante la mirada asombrada de May, encoge los hombros. —A veces nos llegaban noticias, a Amestris. No te voy a decir que muchas, pero...

Deja la frase en el aire. Lentamente, ella asiente.

—Sí, sí. Son el clan más fuerte tras los Yao, actualmente, y su apoyo significa mucho para nosotros...por eso tenemos que mantenerlo. —le lanza a Al una mirada cargada de aplomo. — Los Chang hemos recuperado mucho poder durante la guerra, de todos modos. —él asiente. Son sanadores, después de todo, y resultaba lógico que sus servicios fuesen más necesitados durante épocas de conflicto que de paz. May continúa, tras darle otro sorbo a su té. —Si pierde a los Li, apoyaré a Ling con todo lo que tengo. Él y yo estamos juntos en esto, ahora.

Parece más madura. A Al aún le cuesta conciliar a la chica ante sí con la niña pequeña que corría de un lado para otro gritando su nombre, pero ambas tienen el mismo acero cortante en los ojos. May nunca ha dejado de ser una luchadora, y no cree que eso vaya a cambiar pronto.

Ella deja la taza de té sobre la mesa, con un suspiro cansado. Echa la cabeza sutilmente hacia delante.

—Prefería a los monstruos de Amestris. Al menos ellos no se te ponían políticos.

Alphonse suelta una risa.

—Eso lo dices porque tú no tuviste que enfrentarte al führer Bradley.

May ríe con él, esta vez. El ambiente parece perder toda la pesadez, un peso que Alphonse no creía mantener desaparece de sus hombros. Y el mundo es un lugar un poco mejor, mientras ella pueda permitirse ser feliz.

* * *

Hay al menos tres intentos de asesinato contra May durante el tiempo que Alphonse pasa en el palacio.

Lo único que le sorprende más que esa cifra es la tranquilidad con la que May parece tomárselo. La primera vez ni siquiera mueve un dedo, y su expresión tranquila no cambia cuando una de las jovencitas que siempre la acompañan lanza un kunai para desviar el que había aparecido en escena, con clara intención de alcanzar a la joven princesa.

Mientras dos de sus doncellas salen disparadas a buscar al atacante, May dedica a Al una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Quieres un poco más de té?

Él nunca será capaz de comprender la política de Xing.

* * *

—¿Así que eso es todo lo que has aprendido a hacer hasta ahora, Alphonse? Qué patético...

—¡Eh, ya es más de lo que sabes tú!

Dedica una mirada fulminante hacia Ling, hoy espectador de sus rutinarias lecciones con May. La joven princesa, de pie ante el círculo de _rentanjutsu_ de Al, suelta una risa que tapa con la mano.

—Uno esperaría más del héroe de Amestris.

—Si fuera mi hermano, ya te hubieras comido un zapato.

A Al no se le pasa la forma en la que Lan Fan, ahora sentada al lado del emperador -por orden exclusiva de este- se tensa bajo su uniforme. Le dedica una sonrisa pacífica. No desea mantenerla en guardia durante uno de los pocos momentos en los que ha sido capaz de verla en semanas.

Lan Fan nunca está ahí cuando Ling tiene que ser _El Emperador_. Se vuelve una sombra, en esos instantes, con la única misión de guardar y proteger. Por primera vez desde que llegó, sin embargo, Ling ha insistido en que tomara asiento a su lado, asegurando que nunca nada ocurre en los jardines de palacio. Su mano está rozando descuidadamente la de su guardaespaldas y, por primera vez desde que la conoce, Lan Fan parece relajada ante este hecho.

Hay muchas cosas que se ha perdido.

—De hecho, me comí el zapato de tu hermano una vez. Cosas de la vida, ya sabes, un monstruo gigante te devora y es eso o morir de inanición, y luego otra entidad con tendencias malvadas entra en tu torrente sanguíneo...todo sigue a partir de ahí.

La sonrisa de Ling, que había titubeado un poco, vuelve a su posición inmediata cuando Lan Fan suelta un sonido horrorizado.

—No bromee con eso.

—¡Sólo estaba contando una de mis heroicas historias!

Alphonse se deja caer hacia atrás desde su posición acuclillada, para quedar sentado en la hierba. Aún a día de hoy se regodea ante el tacto rasposo de las plantas contra sus manos, la sensación del aire contra su rostro. Xiao May se lanza desde el hombro de su dueña hacia él, y la suavidad de su pelo hace cosquillas contra su mejilla. May no tarda en tomar asiento a su lado, el aroma a jazmín de su perfume flotando vagabundo hasta la nariz de Al, su dedo meñique rozando el de ella. Ling se está riendo, y -aunque no pueda verla- juraría que Lan Fan debe estar sonriendo tras su máscara.

Por primera vez desde que salió de Reesembool, Al se siente en casa.

* * *

Por supuesto, esa es su señal para irse.

Al se prometió ver el mundo. Quedarse encerrado en un palacio imperial nunca fue su idea para esto, y de todos modos prometió a Jerso y Zampano buscar una solución para su condición. Cuando se lo cuenta a May, ella se limita a lanzarle una larga mirada con esos enormes ojos suyos, y él casi tiene ganas de retroceder como si estuviera ante Winry y su llave inglesa. Respira hondo, sin embargo, y mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

May abre la boca. La vuelve a cerrar.

Es un gesto que ha adoptado de él.

Durante un horrible instante, cree que le va a decir que no, que le va a lanzar esa desdeñosa mueca que él sólo le ha visto usar con los pocos pretendientes que han osado acercarse a ella estos meses y le va a mandar a paseo. May vuelve la cabeza hacia sus chicas, y luego de nuevo hacia Alphonse.

Su expresión se suaviza. El corazón de él empieza a latir como un caballo desbocado.

—Ling se pondrá furioso. —dice al fin, pero está sonriendo. — Sin embargo, creo que conseguirías que alguien te matara si te dejo por tu cuenta.

Alphonse ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo.

—De todos modos, el clan Chang es el experto en medicina... —vuelve a girarse hacia sus doncellas, la mayoría ahora sonriendo tímidamente, como si no se atrevieran a mantener las esperanzas. —Chicas, ¿qué os parece volver a casa una temporada?

El coro de gritos que emiten es más que suficiente respuesta.

* * *

May es preciosa, y brillante, y valiente, y fuerte, y una maestra en alquimia. Y todo eso lo saca de su tía.

Probablemente, hubiera sido capaz de reconocerla aunque su amiga no le hubiera dado indicaciones. En cuanto llegan a las puertas del modesto hogar Chang, es la primera en aparecer corriendo por los pasillos y lanzarse a abrazar a la joven.

Es baja. Más baja que May, y parece quedar colgando de los hombros de su sobrina dramáticamente. Alphonse se queda ahí, levemente incómodo pero sin atreverse a interrumpir el reencuentro, y tarda unos segundos incluso en atreverse a recolocar la bolsa de viaje sobre sus hombros.

May abraza con tranquilidad a su tía, susurrándole que también la ha echado de menos, y acaricia suavemente su espalda. La situación se alarga un buen par de minutos hasta que la mujer parece tranquilizarse y se aleja, sorbiéndose la nariz aparatosamente. Gira su rostro regordete hacia Alphonse, y toda la cara parece iluminársele de pronto.

—¿Es él? —pregunta hacia May, muy bajito. Cuando ella asiente, la mujer al fin parece abandonar sus pretensiones de lapa, y pasa a plantarse en toda su -escasa- estatura ante el muchacho. —...Me lo imaginaba más alto.

Durante unos instantes, Alphonse entiende a su hermano a un nivel espiritual.

(¡Ni que él fuera bajo, para empezar!)

—Es un placer conocerla. —dice, sin embargo, y forma su mejor sonrisa.

La tía de May se estira hacia él, para tomar su mejilla y propinar un fuerte tirón. No por primera vez, Alphonse se pregunta cómo a los habitantes de Xing se les puede escapar tanto el concepto de espacio personal.

—Al menos tiene una cara bonita...Y tenías razón, parece un príncipe.

Alphone se siente sonrojar, mientras las doncellas de May esconden sonrisas tras oscuras cabelleras y amplias mangas. La princesa niega con la cabeza, nunca ha sido especialmente pudorosa con la concepción que tenía sobre él.

—Sí que lo hace, ¿verdad? —y enlaza el brazo con el de él, con absoluta confianza. Alphonse, que se ha hecho a la etiqueta palaciega y a la distancia, sonríe sutilmente.

Siente la calidez de May incluso a través de la ropa.

* * *

May insiste a sus chicas en que les dejen solos, con el pretexto de que estará a salvo mientras esté aquí. Salieron a escondidas, después de todo, y sólo el propio Ling es consciente de su destino. Una puede fiarse del Emperador, dice May, mientras sepas que el Emperador se dio de cara contra un poste a los catorce por mirar a su guardaespaldas entrenar. Y ella _sabe_. Ha sacado muchos beneficios de su alianza con los Yao.

Los meses siguientes pasan en una pacífica oleada de sonrisas y lecciones explicadas por lo bajo entre el silencio que caracteriza a las tierras del clan Chang, donde la gente trabaja mucho y ríe aún más. A Alphonse le recuerda a Reseembol, en cierto modo, aunque con menos ovejas y más gatos... _pandas_.

Las lecciones de May dejan mucho que desear, si es sincero. Pese a ser una maestra en su arte, lo lleva a cabo más con la misma naturalidad con la que respiras. Ella considera que se trata más de sentir que de entender, y Alphonse -chico de libros desde su más tierna infancia- es incapaz de ver más allá de las montañas de pergaminos. Va avanzando, sin embargo, lento pero seguro.

Cuando no se dedica al estudio, aprende otras cosas. El idioma de Xing le resulta cada vez más familiar, y cada vez que May no suelta una carcajada por su acento resulta para él una pequeña victoria. La familia de la chica le acoge rápidamente como uno más -a excepción de alguna mirada recelosa por parte de su primo mayor, Feng.- y no tarda en tener las manos ocupadas por algún trabajo en cuanto el pergamino las deja libres. Ayuda a recoger la cosecha, a transportar paja para el ganado, a arreglar el tejado. Cualquier cosa que los Chang consideren pertinente. Jerso y Zampano parecen muy satisfechos con este trato, "ser tratados como invitados reales es un aburrimiento", dicen. Y luego "Al menos los Chang parecen gente de verdad, y no figuras de porcelana."

May parece pensar lo mismo. Las tierras de su clan la revitalizan, el cambio palpable en el saludable color de sus mejillas y la amplia sonrisa de su rostro. No más ropas ceremoniales para la princesa que se crió en la humildad de una casa pequeña, ni grandes miramientos para con ella. May trabaja del mismo modo en el que lo hace Alphonse, y parece igual de satisfecha al final de cada jornada.

Dos veces a la semana le levanta antes de que haya amanecido, para salir a entrenar.

La primera vez que ocurre, a Alphonse casi le da un ataque al corazón. Por un instante cree firmemente que es un sueño al sentir la mano de May sobre el brazo y el susurro de su voz en el oído. Sin embargo, incluso después de parpadear repetidas veces y frotarse los ojos ella sigue ahí, con una sonrisa suave apenas visible en la oscuridad.

—Te espero en diez minutos en la entrada. —es todo lo que susurra antes de salir disparada de la habitación.

Para cuando Alphonse sale, aún un poco perdido por el episodio, con el pelo revuelto por la cama y los ojos adormilados -madrugar era mucho más fácil como una armadura, indudablemente- ella le está esperando. Lleva ropa cómoda que deja ver unos brazos firmes, uno de ellos marcado por una ancha cicatriz.

—¿Vamos a empezar hoy antes? —pregunta, con una mirada dubitativa.

May encoge los hombros.

—Había pensado que podíamos entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo. —y enlaza las manos a la espalda, viva imagen de la inocencia. —Últimamente pienso que voy a oxidarme.

 _Como si eso fuera posible._

Así que deja que ella le guíe a través de la montaña, Xiao May un peso tranquilizador sobre su hombro. El sol apenas está empezando a despuntar sobre ellos, y Alphonse tiene más de un tropiezo que harían a su hermano estallar en maldiciones. Sin embargo, porque es él y tiene mejores modales, se limita a callar y a seguirla, sin emitir ninguna queja. Hasta el día de hoy, merecer a May siempre ha seguido la pena.

Le lleva hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque. Y le tira al suelo un mínimo de tres veces.

En esa, y en todas las ocasiones siguientes.

(Alphonse mentiría si dijera que no está un poco enamorado.)

* * *

—Nunca me has dicho qué te parece.

—¿Qué me parece el qué?

—¡El sitio, claro!

Alphonse forma una sonrisa de disculpa ante la expresión ofendida de ella, y lanza una mirada perezosa a su alrededor. Nunca se ha parado a formarse una opinión del lugar donde entrenan. Al menos, no una vez hubo saciado su curiosidad sobre los restos calcinados de lo que alguna vez fue una edificación (" _Un templo_ ", había dicho May cuando le preguntó. " _Lo quemaron durante la guerra_."), pero supone que es bonito, desde una perspectiva objetiva. Apenas unos metros más adelante, hay un saliente desde el que puede observar los escasos territorios del clan, y a veces May y él se sientan -las piernas colgando y las manos rozándose- para que ella le señale cada casa y zona.

—Me encanta. —decide al fin.

—Me alegro. —May da la vuelta sobre sí misma, para quedar tumbada sobre la hierba, y se dedica a jugar con un par de briznas. —Cuando aún estaba en Amestris, siempre soñaba que aquí sería donde nos casaríamos, ¿sabes?

Alphonse se ríe por lo bajo. No resulta muy difícil, por algún motivo, imaginar que May tendría elegido hasta el color de las servilletas durante aquella época.

—¿Cómo les hubieras presentado a tus tíos a una armadura como prometido?

—¡Sabía que ibas a recuperar tu cuerpo! —ella le saca la lengua. Hace una breve pausa, luego, y su expresión entera parece suavizarse cuando le mira fijamente. —Además, el cuerpo que tengas nunca ha sido lo importante.

Alphonse siente que el aliento se le atasca en los pulmones. Está acostumbrado a rodearse de gente que baila alrededor de sus sentimientos, que los niega con la vehemencia de Ed o los aparta a favor de temas más importantes con la diligencia de la teniente Hawkeye. May nunca ha sido así. Las palabras pasan de su corazón a su boca sin hacer pausa alguna por su cabeza.

No. No es eso. Es simplemente que abraza lo que siente, lo acepta, lo transmite. No ve vergüenza alguna en admitirlo. Es el ser humano más auténtico que Alphonse haya conocido, de algún modo, y no puede evitarlo cuando su mano busca la de ella para estrecharla con firmeza.

(Quizá "un poco enamorado" se quede corto.)

* * *

No llegan muchas cartas del extranjero, a Xing. El viaje por el desierto es demasiado complicado para que la correspondencia abunde, y aún parece lejano el día en el que termine la construcción del tren que lo una con Amestris.

Sin embargo, eso no impide que Al escriba religiosamente una carta mensual para Winry. Está seguro de que, cuando al fin le lleguen, estará encantada de que él haya hecho el esfuerzo.

Dudaba seriamente que Ed -siendo el espeso que es- se molestara en hacer lo mismo, hasta que llega a él una de las escasas respuestas que puede recibir de Amestris. Feng se la entrega durante el desayuno, y May se inclina curiosamente sobre su hombro cuando la abre.

No es larga, sobre todo contando que se trata de Winry, y Al está increíblemente agradecido por no tener que leer otras diez páginas sobre los ajustes que ha hecho en el nuevo automail que está confeccionando. Básicamente, es una descripción de los viajes del propio Ed ( _"¡Porque estoy segura de que vosotros dos no estáis manteniéndoos en contacto como deberíais, par de idiotas!"_ ) y respuestas a las últimas cartas del propio Al.

El estómago le da un vuelco al darse cuenta de la ventaja que le lleva su hermano. Sabía, por supuesto, que iba a tardar mucho más que Edward en aquella primera parada en Xing, pero...

—¿Alphonse?

Gira la cabeza hacia May. La expresión de ella es reservada, cuidadosa, pero hay un innegable rastro de tristeza al fondo de su mirada serena. Está seguro de que ella ha entendido, está seguro de que lo _sabe_.

Sin embargo, Alphonse le dedica una sonrisa, y le pasa la carta con toda la alegría que es capaz de reunir.

—¡Mira, Winry me ha enviado un par de recetas!

May parece olvidar brevemente el tema. Con la expresión encendida por la felicidad de nuevo, arranca la carta de las manos de Al para leer la parte dedicada a ello. Él aprovecha su alborozo ante la perspectiva de probar nuevos platos de Amestris para excusarse de la mesa y salir al patio.

—Va a llover. —avisa Feng. —Lo siento en la rodilla.

Al forma una sonrisa agradable y niega con la cabeza.

—Nunca me ha importado la lluvia, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Feng encoge los hombros. Alphonse está bastante seguro de que sigue sin estar cómodo con su cercanía con May, pero no se extraña del hecho. Según ella le ha comentado, se criaron juntos, y Feng nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con sus ensoñaciones sobre matrimonios y príncipes, empecinado en que ella debería centrarse en sus deberes como princesa. No puede culparle por eso.

Al se escabulle hacia el exterior. Sentir el aire golpear contra su rostro resulta reconfortante desde el día en el que volvió a ser él mismo.

Su visión de muchas cosas cambió, si es sincero. Sensaciones que antes daba por sentado. El sonido de sus dientes al entrechocar, la calidez de las sábanas en una mañana de invierno, el ardor en la nariz tras un resfriado, el tacto de las manos endurecidas por el trabajo de Winry cuando sujeta las suyas, el dolor sordo de los golpes de Ed durante los entrenamientos, los abrazos.

Los abrazos. May fue la primera en recordarle cuánto había extrañado algo que antes daba tanto por sentado. Si Al cierra los ojos, aún puede sentirlo todo: El dolor de su estómago, la debilidad de sus miembros, el pelo largo contra la piel desnuda, la firmeza del agarre de su padre.

Y May. May, llorando contra su pecho, la calidez de sus lágrimas reconfortante de una forma retorcida, la solidez de sus brazos a su alrededor recordándole que todo había acabado. May, a la que prácticamente tuvieron que obligar a separarse de él.

Supone que la calidez en su pecho es algo que lleva formándose mucho tiempo.

Cuánto le fastidia tener que dar la razón a las incontables bromas de Ed.

—Vas a irte.

Alphonse no tiene que girarse para mirar a la recién llegada. Sigue con los ojos puestos en el ciello borrascoso, del que ya han empezado a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Una se estrella justo contra su nariz.

—Vas a irte. —repite May, y -ahora sí- Alphonse baja la vista hacia ella.

Su expresión es entre resignada y triste, como lo fue el día que dejó atrás Amestris. Alphonse se rasca la nuca, tratando de encontrar las palabras idóneas para explicarse.

—Mi hermano y yo queríamos ver _todo_. Llevo más de un año aquí.

May suspira, y desvía la mirada durante unos segundos. Alphonse estira las manos para tomar las de ella, considerablemente más pequeñas. La lluvia ha empezado a caer con más fuerza, pero ninguno parece dispuesto a hacer referencia a ello.

—May—dice, muy bajito.

Alphonse no es tonto. Alphonse no es Edward, muchas gracias. Sabe perfectamente lo que significa el cosquilleo en su estómago y la calidez en su pecho, tanto como tiene claro quién es la culpable de ello. May alza hacia él esos ojos tan sinceros suyos, y Alphonse sabe- quiere-

—May—repite, como en un suspiro. —May, yo...

Las manos de ella se liberan de las suyas para tomar su rostro, y el oxígeno parece desaparecer de los pulmones de Alphonse cuando se pone de puntillas y le besa.

No hay fuegos artificiales, ni es un nuevo mundo abriéndose ante él, pero Alphonse siente que el zoológico que había despertado en su estómago al inicio de su estancia decide formar una estampida a través de su cuerpo hasta volver a congregarse en su estómago, donde permanece intranquilo aún cuando ha dejado a su paso una agradable sensación de cosquilleo.

Es corto. Mucho más corto de lo que le gustaría, pero los labios de May resultan inseguros contra los suyos, y no se le escapa que las manos que sostienen su rostro están temblando sutilmente.

Está seguro de que está llorando, aunque la lluvia que ahora se abalanza sobre ellos lo haga difícil de suponer.

—No. —dice ella, y durante unos segundos el alma se le va a los pies. No. Ha dicho que no. Ha dicho-.—No me lo preguntes ahora. Hazlo cuando vuelvas.

Alphonse abre la boca.

La vuelve a cerrar.

Es una costumbre de ella, lo de dejarle sin palabras.

—Hay mucho que hacer, ahora. —concluye May. Y luego, como para dejarlo claro, repite. —Cuando vuelvas.

—Cuando vuelva. —susurra Al. Hace un silencio antes de permitirse sonreír. —¿Estás segura de que no te habrás casado con Ling, para entonces?

May suelta un sonido ultrajado y abre la boca, probablemente para gritarle por estropear el momento.

Alphonse la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí antes de que ella pueda empezar.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que no le hayas pedido que te acompañe. —acusa Zampano apenas unas semanas después, acomodado en su asiento del tren.

—¡La pobre chica seguramente lo estaba esperando, y tú le has dicho adiós!

—¡No se conoce a una chica así en todas las dinastías, Alphonse Elric!

El aludido, apoyado contra la ventana y tratando de embeberse todo lo posible en el paisaje de Xing, se las apaña a duras penas para ahogar una sonrisa divertida.

—Prometo pedírselo la próxima vez que vengamos.

—¡Espero que para entonces haya encontrado a alguien con quien casarse y se haya olvidado de ti!

—¡No te mereces a una señorita tan encantadora! ¡Te dirá que no!

Esta vez, Alphonse no es capaz de ocultar la suave risa que le sacude.


End file.
